


Love Bites

by Bigsis1228



Series: starco - Love Bites [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:06:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigsis1228/pseuds/Bigsis1228
Summary: So, this is a story where earth is mewni and mewni is earth and the roles are reversed where Marco is a prince and a vampire and star is a goth version of herself. also Marco has the wand but hardly uses it and the same thing happens except reversed.tom is a normal person not a demon, Janna is normal and not goth in this series. IDK if that makes any sense but it does to me so enjoy!





	1. Little Monster

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a story where earth is mewni and mewni is earth and the roles are reversed where Marco is a prince and a vampire and star is a goth version of herself. also Marco has the wand but hardly uses it and the same thing happens except reversed.tom is a normal person not a demon, Janna is normal and not goth in this series. IDK if that makes any sense but it does to me so enjoy!

It first happened when I was five.

I had just finished writing in 'My Kindergarten Book'. It was filled with Picasso-like drawings of my mom and dad, an Elmer's-glued, tissue paper collage, and the answers to questions (favorite color, pets, etc.) written down by our hundred-year-old teacher St. Olga.  
My classmates and I were sitting in a semicircle on the floor in the reading area. "Bradley, what do you want to be when you grow up?" St. Olga asked after all the other questions had been answered.  
"A fire fighter!" he shouted.  
"Cindy?"  
"Uh... a nurse," Cindy Warren whispered meekly. St. Olga went through the rest of the class. police officers. Astronauts. Football players. Finally it was my turn.  
"Star, what do you want to be when you grow up?"  
I said nothing.  
"An actress?"  
I shook my head.  
"A doctor?"  
"Nuh-uh," I said.  
"A flight attendant?"  
"Yuck!" I replied  
"Then what?" she asked annoyed.  
I thought for a moment. "I want to be..."  
"Yes?"  
"I want to be...a vampire!" I shouted, to the shock and amusement of St.Olga and my classmates. For a moment I thought she started to laugh; maybe she really did. The children who sat next to me inched away.  
I spent most of my childhood watching others inch away.  
I was conceived on my dads waterbed - or on the rooftop of my moms college dorm under twinkling stars - depending on which one of my parents were telling the story. They were soul mates that couldn't part with the seventies: true love mixed with drugs, some raspberry incense, and music of the Grateful Dead. A beaded-jeweled, halter-topped, cutoff blue-jeaned, barefooted girl, intertwined with a long-haired, unshaven, Elton Johned-spectacled, suntanned, leather-vested, bell-bottomed-and-sandaled guy. I think they're lucky I wasn't more eccentric. I could have wanted to be a beaded-haired hippie werewolf! But somehow I became obsessed with vampires.  
Moon and River Butterfly became more responsible after my entrance into this world - or i'll rephrase it and say my parents were "less glassy eyed". They sold the Volkswagen flower power van that they were living in and actually bought a house. The house was decorated with 3-D glow-in-the-dark flower posters and orange tubes with a play-doh like substance that moved on its own -lava lamps- that you could stare at forever. It was the best time ever. The three of us laughed and played mewnian board games and ate corn on the cob. We stayed up late, watching Dracula movies, 'dark shadows' with the infamous Barnabas Collins, and 'Batman' on a black-and-white TV we'd received when we opened a bank account. I felt secure under the blanket of midnight, rubbing Mom's growing belly, which made sounds like the orange lava lamps. I figured she was going to give birth to more moving play-doh.  
Everything changed when she gave birth to the play-doh - only it wasn't play-doh. She gave birth to Nerd Boy! How could she? How could she destroy all the corn nights? Now she went to bed early, and the creation my parents called "Lake" cried and fussed all night. I was suddenly all alone. It was Dracula - the Dracula on the TV- that kept me company while mom slept, Nerd Boy wailed, and dad changed smelly diapers in the darkness.  
And if that wasn't bad enough, suddenly they sent me to a place that wasn't my home, that didn't have 3-D posters on the walls, but boring pictures of kids handprints. 'who decorates around here?' I wondered. It was overpopulated with Sears catalog girls in frilly dresses and sears catalog boys in tapered pants and perfectly combed hair. Mom and Dad called it kindergarten.  
"They'll be your friends," my Mom reassured me, as I clung to her side for dear life. She waved goodbye and blew me kisses as I stood by the matronly St. Olga, which was alone as one can get. I watched my mom walk away with Nerd Boy on her hip as she took him back to the place filled with glow-in-the-dark posters, monster movies, and corn.  
Somehow I made it through the day, cutting and gluing black paper on black paper, finger painting Barbie's lips black, and telling the assistant teacher ghost stories, while the other kids ran around like they were all cousins at an all-mewnian family picnic. I was even happy to see Nerd Boy when mom finally came to pick me up.  
That night my mom caught me with my lips pressed up to the TV screen, trying to kiss Christopher Lee in 'Horror of Dracula'.  
"Star! What are you doing up so late? You have school tomorrow!"  
"What?" I said. The Hostess cheery pie I was eating dropped to the floor, and my heart fell with it.  
"But I thought it was just the one time?" I said panicked.  
"Dear Star. You have to go everyday!"  
'Everyday'? The words echoed inside my head. It was a life sentence!  
That night Nerd Boy couldn't hope to compete with my dramatic wailing and crying. As I lay alone in my bed, I prayed for eternal darkness and a sun the never rose.  
Unfortunately the next day I awoke to a blinding light and a monster headache.

I longed to be around at least one person that I could connect with. But I couldn't find any, at home or school. At home the lava lamps were replaced with Tiffany-style floor lamps, the glow-in-the-dark posters were covered with Laura Ashley wallpaper, and our grainy black-and-white TV was replaced with a 25 inch color model.  
At school instead of singing the songs to 'Marry Poppins' I whistled the theme song to 'The Exorcist'.  
Halfway through kindergarten I tried to become a vampire. Ludo monster, a perfectly combed dark haired and grey eyed boy, was my nemesis from the moment I stared him down when he tried to cut in front of me on the slide. He hated me, because I was the only kid who wasn't scared of him. The kids and teachers kissed up to him, because his dad owned most of the land their houses sat on. Ludo was in a biting phase, not because he wanted to be a vampire like me, but just because he was mean. He had taken pieces of flesh out of everyone but me. And I was starting to get ticked off!  
We were on the playground, standing by the basketball hoop, when I pinched the skin of his puny little arm so hard I thought blood might squirt out. His face turned beet red. I stood motionless and waited. ludo's body trembled with anger, and his eyes swelled with vengeance as I mischievously smiled back. Then he left his dental impressions in my expectant hand. St. Olga was forced to sit him against the school wall and I happily danced around the playground, waiting to transform into a vampire bat.  
"That Star is an odd one," I overheard St. Olga saying to another teacher as I skipped passed the crying Ludo, who was now throwing a fit against the hard blacktop. I blew him a greatful kiss with my bitten hand.  
I wore my wound proudly as I got on the school swing. I could fly now, right? But I'd need something to take me into warp speed. The seat went as high as the top of the fence, but I was aiming for the puffy clouds. The rusty swing started to buckle when i jumped off. I planned to fly all around the playground - all the way to a startled Ludo. Instead I plummeted to the muddy earth, doing further damage to my tooth-marked hand. I cried more because of the fact I didn't possess supernatural powers like my heroes on TV than because of my throbbing flesh.  
With my bite trapped under ice, St. Olga sat me against the wall to rest while the spoiled snot-nosed Ludo was now free to play. He blew me a teasing kiss and said "Thank you." I stuck out my tongue and called him a name I had heard in 'The Godfather'. St. Olga immediately sent me inside. I was sent in a lot during my childhood recesses. I was destined to take a recess from recess.


	2. Dullsville, Mewni

The official welcome sign to my town should read, "Welcome to Dullsville -bigger than a cave, but small enough for you to feel claustrophobic!"

A population of 8,000 look-alikes, a weather forecast that's perfectly miserable all year round -sunny- fenced in cookie-cutter houses, and sprawling farm land -that's Dullsville. The 8:10 freight train that runs through town separates the wrong side of the tracks form the right, the cornfields from the golf course, the tractor from the golf carts. I think the town has it backward. How can land that grows corn and wheat be worth less that land filled with sand traps?

The hundred-year-old court house sits in the town square. I haven't gotten in enough trouble to go there -yet. Boutiques, a travel agent, a computer store, a florist, and a second-run movie theater all sit happily around the square.

I wish our house could lie on the railroad tracks, on wheels, and carry us out of town, but we're on the right side near the country club. Dullsville. The only exciting place is an abandoned mansion an exiled baroness built on top of Benson Hill, where she died in isolation.

I have only one friend in Dullsville -a farm girl, Janna Ordonia, who is more unpopular than I am. I was in third grade when I officially met her. Sitting on the school steps waiting for my mom to pick me up (late as usual) now that she was trying to be a Corporate Cathy, I noticed an impish girl cowering at the bottom of the steps, crying like a baby. She didn't have any friends, since she was shy and from the east side of the tracks. She was one of the few farm girls in our school and sat two rows behind me in class.

"Whats wrong?" I asked, felling sorry for her.

"My mom forgot me!" she hollered, her hands covering her pathetic, wet face.

"No, she didn't," I consoled.

"She's never this late!" she cried.

"Maybe she's stuck in traffic."

"You think so?"

"Sure! Or maybe she got a call from one of those nosey sales people that always asks, 'Is your mother home?' "

"Really?"

"Happens all the time. Or maybe she had to stop for snacks, and there was a long line at 7-eleven."

"Would she do that?"

"Why not, you have to eat don't you? So never fear. She'll be here."

And sure enough, a blue pickup drove up with one apologetic mother and a friendly, fluffy sheepdog.

"My mom says you can come over on Saturday if it's okay with your parents," Janna said running back to me.

No one had ever invited me to their house before. I wasn't shy like Janna but I was just unpopular. I was always late for school because I overslept; I wore sunglasses in class and I had opinions, atypical in Dullsville.

Janna had a backyard the size of Transylvania -a great place to hide and play monsters and eat all the fresh apples a growing third-grade stomach could hold. I was the only one kid in our class who didn't beat her up, exclude her, or called her names, and I even kicked anyone who tried. She was my three-dimensional shadow. I was her best friend and her body guard. And still am.

When I wasn't playing with Janna, I spent my time applying black lipstick and nail polish, scuffing my already-worn combat boots, and burying my head in Anne Rice novels. I was eleven when our family went to New Orleans for vacation. Mom and dad wanted to play blackjack on the Flamingo riverboat casino. Nerd Boy wanted to go to the aquarium. But I knew where I was going: I wanted to visit the house of Anne rice's birth, the historic homes she had restored, and the mansion she now called home.

I stood mesmerized outside it's iron gate, a Gothic mega-mansion, my mom (my uninvited chaperone) by my side I could sense bats flying overhead, even if there probably weren't any. It was a shame I hadn't come at night -it probably would've been that much more beautiful. Several girls who looked just like me stood across the street, taking pictures. I wanted to rush over there and say, "Be my friends we can tour the cemeteries together!" It was the first time I felt like I belonged. I was in the city where they stacked coffins on top of one another so you can see them, instead of burying them deep within the earth. There were college guys with two toned spiky blonde hair. Funky people were everywhere, except on Bourbon street, where the tourists looked like they'd flown out from Dullsville. Suddenly a limousine pulled around the corner. The blackest limo I had ever seen. The driver, complete with a black chauffeur's hat, opened the door, and she stepped out!

I freaked and watched motionless, like the time was standing still. Right before me my eyes my idol of all living idols, Anne Rice!

She glowed like a movie star, a Gothic angel, a heavenly creature. Her long black hair flowed over her shoulders and glistened; she wore a golden headband, a long, flowy silky skirt, and a fabulous vampirish dark cloak. I was speechless. I thought I might go into shock.

Fortunately my mom's never speechless.

"Could my daughter please have your autograph?"

"Sure," the queen of nocturnal adventures sweetly replied.

I walked toward her, as if my marshmallow legs would melt under the sun at any moment.

After she signed a yellow Post-it note my mom found in her purse, the Gothic scarlet and I were standing beside each other, her arm around my waist.

Anne Rice had agreed to take a picture with me!

I had never smiled like that in my life. She probably smiled like she'd smiled a million times before. A moment she'll never remember, a moment I'll never forget.

Why didn't I tell her I loved her books? Why didn't I tell her how much she meant to me? That I thought she had a handle on thing like no one else did?

I screamed with excitement for the rest of the day, reenacting the scene over and over for my dad and Nerd Boy at our antique-filled, pastel pink bed-and-breakfast. It was our first day in New Orleans, and I was ready to go home. Who cared about a aquarium, the French Quarter, blues bands and Mardi Gras beads when I'd just seen a vampire angel?

I waited all day to get the film developed, only to find that the picture of me and Anne Rice didn't come out. Sullen, I retreated back to the hotel with my mother. Despite the fact she and I had appeared in photographs separately, could it be possible that the combination of the two vampire-lovers couldn't be captured on film? Or rather it was just a reminder that she was the brilliant best-selling writer, and I was a screamy, dreamy girl going through a dark phase. Or maybe it was that my mom was a lousy photographer.


	3. Monster Mash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW this fic takes place when Star is 16, Janna is 16, Marco is 17, and Tom is 16. Just thought I;'d let you know as so your not confused. oh and I looked on spotify and they actually have SPACE UNICORN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! by parry gripp and its the same one Marco in the show has for his ringtone!!!!!!!!!! Also its on a app called zedge its a free ringtone app and you can set it as any one persons ringtone or your default ringtone its awesome!!!!! And in this fic ludo is human and good looking you'll find out why in next chapter.

My Sweet Sixteenth birthday. Shouldn't all birthdays be sweet? Why should sixteen be any sweeter? It seemed like a lot of hype to me!

In Dullsville, they celebrated today, my sixteenth birthday, as any other day.

It all started with Nerd Boy's shouting at me. "Get up, Star. You don't wanna be late. It's time for school!"

How could two kids come from the same parents and be so different? Maybe there is something to that theory about the mailman. But in Nerd Boy's case my mother have had an affair with the librarian.

I dragged myself out of bed and put on a black cotton sleeveless dress and black combat boots, and outlined my lips with black lipstick.

Two white-flowered cakes, one in the shape of a 1 and the other in a shape of a 6, awaited me on the kitchen table.

I grazed the 6 cake with my finger and licked the icing off.

"Happy birthday!" my mom said, kissing my cheek. "That's for tonight, but you can have this now," she said handing me a package.

"Happy birthday, Star," my dad said, giving me a kiss on my other cheek.

"I bet you have no idea what you're giving me," I teased my dad as I held the package.

"No. But I'm sure it costs a lot."

I shook the light package in my hand and heard a rattle. I stared at the Happy Birthday wrapping paper. It could be the keys to a car -my very own Batmobile! After all, it was my sixteenth birthday.

"I wanted to buy you something special," my mom said, smiling.

I ripped open the package open excitedly and lifted the jewelry box lid. A string of shiny white pearls stared back at me.

"Every girl should have a pearl necklace for special occasions." My mom gleamed.

This was my mom's corporate version of hippie love beads. I forced a crooked smile as I tried to hide my disappointment. "Thanks," I said hugging them both. I began to put the necklace back in the box, but my parents glared at me, so i reluctantly modeled it for them.

"It looks gorgeous on you." My mom glowed.

"I'll save them for something really special," I replied, putting them back in the box.

The doorbell rang and Janna came in with a small black gift bag

"Happy birthday!" she shouted as we went into the living room.

"Thanks; you didn't have to get me anything."

"You say that every year," she teased and handed me the bag. "By the way I saw a moving van last night outside the Mansion!" she whispered.

"No way! Someone finally moved in?"

"Guess so. But all i saw were the mover carrying in ask desks, grandfather clocks, and huge crates marked 'Soil.' And they have a teenage son."

"He was probably born wearing khaki pants. And I'm sure his parents are some boring Ivy Leagers," I replied. "I hope they don't remodel it and chase out all the spiders."

"Yeah. And tear down the gate and put up a white picket fence."

"And a plastic flamingo on the front lawn."

We both giggled like mad as I stuck my hand into the bag.

"I wanted to get you something special, since your sixteen."

I pulled out a black leather necklace with a pewter charm. The charm was a bat!

"I love it!" I screamed, putting it on.

My mom leered at me from the kitchen.

"Next time well just give her money," I heard my mom tell my father.

"Pearls!" I whispered to Janna as we left the house.  
________________________________________________________________________

I was in gym class wearing a black shirt, shorts, and combat boots instead of the required white-on-white and gym shoes. 'Really whats the point?' I thought. Does a white ensemble make a student a better athlete?

"Star, I don't feel like sending you to the office today. Why don't you just give me a break and wear what your supposed to wear?" Mr. Harris, the gym teacher, whined.

"It's my birthday. Maybe you should give me a break this once!"

He stared at me, not knowing what to say. "Just today," he finally agreed. "and not because it's your birthday, but because I'm not in the mood to send you to the office."

Janna and I giggled as we went off toward the bleachers where the class was waiting.

Ludo Monster, my kindergarten nemesis, and his shuffling sidekick, Tom Lucitor, followed us. They were perfectly combed, conservative, soccer snobs. They knew they were great looking, and it made me sick that they were so cocky.

"Sweet sixteen!" Ludo said, obviously having heard my chat with Mr. Harris. "How lovely! Just ripe for love don't you think Tom?" They were close on our heels.

"Yeah, dude," Tom agreed.

"But maybe there's a reason she doesn't wear white -white is for virgins, right, Star?"

He was gorgeous, no doubt about it. His grey eyes were beautiful, and his hair looked as perfect as a model's. He had a girl for every day of the week. He was a bad boy, but he was a rich bad boy, which made him very boring.

"Hey, I'm not the one wearing white underwear, am I?" I asked. "Your right -there's a reason why I wear black. Maybe your the one who should get out more."

Janna and I sat on the far end of the bleachers, leaving Ludo and Tom standing on the track.

"So how are you spending your birthday?" Ludo shouted, sitting with the rest of the class, loud enough for everyone to hear. "You and farmer Janna sitting at home on a Friday night, watching 'Friday the Thirteenth'? Maybe placing some personal ads? 'Sixteen-year-old single white monster girl seeks mate to bond with for eternity.' "

The whole class laughed.

I didn't like it when Ludo teased me, but I liked it even less when he teased Janna.

"No, we were thinking of crashing Tom's party tonight. Otherwise there won't be anyone interesting there."

Everyone was shocked, and Janna rolled her eyes as to say 'what are you dragging me into now?' We had never been to one of Tom's highly publicized parties. We were never invited, and we wouldn't have gone if we were. at least I wouldn't.

The whole class waited for Ludo's reaction.

"Sure you and Igor can come...but remember, we drink beer, not blood!" The whole class laughed again, and Ludo high-fived Tom.

Just then Mr. Harris blew his whistle, signaling us to hightail it off the bleachers and run like greyhounds around the track.

But Janna and I walked, indifferent from our sweating class mates.

"We can't go to Tom's party," Janna said. "Who knows what they'll do to us?"

"We'll see what they do. Or what we'll do. It's my Sweet Sixteen remember? A birthday never to forget!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I messed up on the first two chapters I didn't mean to write Tom I actually meant to write Ludo, Tom gets nicer toward the end of this fic so you'll see more of him later on and more starco and jantom are coming I'm leading up to that. Also Marco and star don't become best friends first they just go straight to dating cuz I cant handle writing them consealing their love for one another. Marco also doesn't move in with star like star did in the actual show.


End file.
